The Pups become Mer-Ponies
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: Ok, I get it, this story is a little cheesy, but I hope that you enjoy


The Pups become MerPONIES!

Ryder, Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, and Everest were playing on the beach on the night of the Mer-Moon. This Mer-Moon was different though. The moon was blue instead of yellow. That meant a Mer-Pony would arrive shortly. No one had ever even heard of the Mer-Pony except Captain Turbot.

(Flashback)

I was dark. Captain Turbot was on his little boat, sad because he didn't get a good picture of the Mer-Pup. Suddenly, he heard more splashing. Could the Mer-Pup be coming back? It was only a few moments before he realized that it wasn't a Mer Pup. It had a pink, wavy tail. It was shimmering under the water. Captain Turbot looked even closer. It looked like it had a blue, pink, and white mane. Then out of the blue. It poked its head out of the water. Captain Turbot couldn't believe what he was seeing. This creature did a flip for Captain Turbot. It had hooves and stripes. It was a rare, thought to have been extinct Mer-Pony. Captain Turbot quickly got his camera out. It was focused on the whole Mer-Pony. The Mer-Pony got scared and dived down. When Captain Turbot snapped the photo, it was only of the tail. Captain Turbot was happy though. No creature could have a tail like this except a Mer-Pony.

(Back to present time)

Zuma and Chase stared at each other in a mean way. They both had a crush on Skye. So they were competing for her affections. Everest, Rubble, and Rocky were in the water. Rocky didn't like it, but he made of vow to get in water for 2 hours every day for 1 month. The last Mer-Moon was 3 years ago. The pups still look back at all the memories they had when they first met the Mer-Pup. Captain Turbot had taken a picture of the Mer-Pup when they came back for a couple minutes the next day.

It was nighttime. All the pups except Skye and Zuma had gone to bed. Skye hated to admit it; she had had a crush on Chase for so long. Now she was starting to feel things for Zuma. Skye and Zuma stared out at the water. They could see something swimming towards them. To their surprise, it was a much bigger creature with a wavy pink tail. Zuma and Skye went over to the Paddleboard and paddled out into the ocean. The pups' eyes went crazy when the Mer-Pony raised its head out of the water.

"Whoa. A Mer-Pony. I thought they were all extinct." Skye yipped.

"Please, help me." The Mer-Pony begged.

"You can talk?" Skye and Zuma said together.

The Mer-Pony said nothing more. She pushed Zuma and Skye off of the paddleboard and into the cold water. The Mer-Pony touched her hoof to Zuma and Skye's heads. They felt themselves transforming. Skye and Zuma looked at eachother in shock. They had fish tails that looked like a fish. There tails were slimy instead of scaly like the Mer-Pup. They had manes that matched their body color except for one highlight in Skye's hair was pink and one highlight in Zuma's hair was orange. They had longer muzzles, and they were a lot bigger than a Mer-Pup. They had been turned into Mer-Ponies.

"Please excuse me for charging at you so roughly. I am ShimmerStripe, guardian of Princess Cadenza."

"Im Skye."

"And Im Zuma."

"Shall I take you to the kingdom of Princess Cadenza?" ShimmerStripe asked.

Zuma, Skye, and ShimmerStripe swam back to Mer-Ponya.

"This place is beautiful." Zuma said, marveled by all the scenery.

"That is why I need your help. Princess Cadenza is planning to make it drab. She has been acting very strange. Her eyes aren't usually red either." ShimmerStripe said.

The three Mer-Ponies swam into the Ocean Chateau. Princess Cadenza was a blue and pink Mer-Pony with a unicorn horn, pink and blue water wings, and a pink and blue mane. She also had a rather big tail that looked sort of like a Temporary Tail. She had on a pink crown, necklace, and bracelet.

"ShimmerStripe, where have you been?" Princess Cadenza yelled.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I just found some Temporary Tails in the middle of the ocean." ShimmerStripe apologized.

"TEMPORARY TAILS! YOU KNOW THOSE ARE BANNED IN MER-PONYA!" Princess Cadenza yelled.

"Someone needs to improve their attitude." Zuma sassed.

"Bad idea, Zuma." Skye thought to her self.

"OH, NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME MAD!" Princess Cadenza screamed.

"PRINCESS CADENZA, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE WITH YOUR ACTIONS!" ShimmerStripe screamed.

ShimmerStripe charged at Princess Cadenza and knocked her crown off. After that, her eyes turned from red to their beautiful shade of violet.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was when something charged at me and went in my crown."

The Mer-Ponies watched as the crown floated up into the air and turned into a black and grey Mer-Pony. It had grey and black hair, black wings, and red eyes.

"I thought it would be easier to get away with my plans." The dark figure scowled.

"ShadowWhip. I should have known you would do something like this." ShimmerStripe scowled.

"Stinks to know you cant stop me, huh sister." ShadowWhip smirked.

"Where did you go wrong in life?" ShimmerStripe asked.

"GRRRRR!" ShadowWhip growled. ShadowWhip dashed out of the chateau, out into the open water.

"That Mer-Pony has got a bit of an attitude." Skye laughed.

"That was my sister, ShadowWhip, she is jealous that I was picked to protect the princess." ShimmerStripe sighed. "The sun is coming up, meet me at the Adventure Bay beach tomorrow night and I'll turn you into Mer-Ponies again.

Back at the surface, Skye and Zuma turned back into their pup selves.

"Woo, I am tired, dealing with a possessed Mer-Pony princess really kills you."

"Possessed Mer-Pony princess?" Everest asked, really confused.

"Yeah, we totally found a Mer-Pony, she took us back to her kingdom Mer-Ponya. Hey, when she comes back tomorrow, wanna come with us?" Zuma said.

"Uh, yeah, I have never seen a Mer-Pony before." Everest agreed.

Later that day, ShimmerStripe swam up to the surface.

"ShimmerStripe! This is our friend Everest, she wants to help us." Skye said.

"Nice to meet you Everest." ShimmerStripe said politely. She stuck her hoof out. Everest shook it.

"Mer-Ponies are so polite." Everest complimented.

'Almost all Mer-Ponies are."

Everest jumped into the water. ShimmerStripe swam up and touched Everest with her tail. Everest turned into a Mer-Pony. She was purple, with a white undercoat, a sea green Temporary Tail, and a sea green highlight, a white highlight, and a purple highlight for her mane.

"Woah, this is going to be hard to adjust to." Everest said, marveled by her tail.

ShimmerStripe turned Zuma and Skye back into Mer-Ponies.

"Woah, Everest, you look amazing, you have three colors in your mane. Lucky." Skye complimented.

"Come on guys, let's dive." Everest yelled.

Everest jumped in the air and then dived down.

"She can be a show off sometimes." Zuma exlplained.

The rest of the Mer-Ponies dove down to meet up to where Everest was swimming. The four Mer-Ponies swam to Mer-Ponya. Princess Cadenza was waiting at the entrance.

"Welcome ShimmerStripe and my Temporary Tailed friends." Princess Cadenza said in an ecstatic way.

"Hard to believe just yesterday you were a possessed, devil girl." Skye joked.

"Who is this?' Princess Cadenza came up to Everest.

"I'm Everest, I heard about what happened. I want to help." Everest explained.

"Well, we need as much help as we can." Princess Cadenza said, kind of relieved.

"Well, well, looks like you brought in another pointless Temporary Tail." ShadowWhip smirked, appearing behind Everest.

"ShadowWhip, don't criticize my friends like that." ShimmerStripe ordered.

"You aren't the princess." ShadowWhip sassed.

"You have crossed the line missy. Get out, now!" Princess Cadenza ordered.

"Mom, you can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm an 18 year old Mer-Pony." ShadowWhip sassed. "You can still boss around little miss 16 though."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" ShimmerStripe yelled.

"ShimmerStripe is 16? She looks like she's 14." Everest whispered to Skye.

"Hey ShadowWhip, you need to improve your attitude, what did ShimmerStripe do to make you hate her." Zuma asked in a mean voice.

"She got picked to protect the princess, I didn't. The princess is our mother, I could have compromised to us both, but Princess Cadenza said no." ShadowWhip sighed.

"Well does that give you permission to posses the princess, try to make Mer-Ponya look like a death zone, and get ShimmerStripe back?" Everest asked.

"You're right, I will leave Mer-Ponya in peace." ShadowWhip sighed. "But I will get ShimmerStripe back first."

ShadowWhip dashed off into the deep water.

"I think we should follow her, she may be in cooperation with someone." Zuma suggeseted. "ShimmerStripe, you and the princess should stay here, we will figure this out."

"Take this Skye, my necklace has magic, it will protect you from anything that ShadowWhip will try to do." Princess Cadenza explained, placing the necklace around Skye's neck.

"Thank you Princess Cadenza." Skye said respectfully.

Everest, Zuma, and Skye swam out into the deep water, their tails glimmering in the moonlight.

"ShadowWhip has got to be around here." Everest complained.

"What about down in that cave, that is where someone like ShadowWhip would probably hideout." Zuma guessed.

The three Mer-Ponies swam down to the inside of the cave. Skye's pink highlight gave off a bright glow.

"That's new." Skye said, marveled by her glowing mane.

Skye went in front, Zuma and Everest followed behind her.

"Geez, this place is creepy, I know her name is ShadowWhip, but she could at least spruce the place up." Everest shivered.

The three Mer-Ponies suddenly heard talking, and it was ShadowWhip's voice. They peaked in to the part of the cave the talking was coming from, ShadowWhip was talking to someone, a Temporary Tail, and she wore a crown. She was blue-purple with blue and yellow wings, and brown, yellow, and blue hair. She had red eyes, like ShadowWhip.

"There are three Temporary Tails in Mer-Ponya. Should we destroy them?" ShadowWhip asked the Temporary Tail.

"No, we could use them." The Temporary Tail said. "ShadowWhip, go find them."

"Yes SlipStream."

ShadowWhip went out the opening. Skye, Zuma, and Everest were staring at ShadowWhip.

"Oh, you heard all that." ShadowWhip backed up a bit.

"Yeah, who was that SlipStream you were talking to?" Everest asked, backing ShadowWhip into a corner.

Zuma and Skye pulled some long, pointed stones off of the side of the cave and pointed them at ShadowWhip.

"Well." Everest said in a mean voice.

"Get away from ShadowWhip." SlipStream ordered, appearing from the shadows.

"So you're the one behind this whole little plan." Skye backed SlipStream into another corner.

Zuma found some rope in the back of the cave and tied SlipStream and ShadowWhip up together. The three Mer-Ponies swam all the way back to Mer-Ponya with their hostages. Princess Cadenza and ShimmerStripe swam up to the two prisoners.

"SlipStream!" ShimmerStripe yelled.

SlipStream did not speak. Princess Cadenza's guards took SlipStream and ShadowWhip to the dungeon.

"Zuma, Everest, Skye, I can not thank you enough for saving us." Princess Cadenza said. "Please except the necklace you used as a token of Mer-Ponya's gratitude."

Zuma, Skye, and Everest said their goodbyes and swam back to the surface. They turned back into their normal pup-selves.

"That was a really big adventure. I wonder if we will ever meet them again." Everest wondered.


End file.
